Remember
by Krisicake
Summary: PLEASE READ THE MEMORIES AND FORGET BEFORE THIS. Lizzy has survied the Maze and the Scorch, but now, as she finds herself in the outside world she needs to survie the Cranks, the Flare, and her emotions as a little something grows inside of her. Will she be able to keep herself alive without loosing anyone else in her life? (Not as fluffy-ish as described) SLOW UPDATES
1. Killed him

I was being rolled down a corridor in a wheelchair, when we arrived at a set of double doors. The guard that was pushing me, opened it for me, then pushed me through.

Stuff happened, people talked. The only thing that I paid attention to was when Teresa said that WICKED was good.

Almost everyone from Group A and B disagreed, but in fact, it was good, it was the people that were bad.

I kept my head down, and stared at my stomach the whole time. I don't even know why I'm here, I already know all of this. It was the end that caught my eye.

We will get the chance to choose if we wanted to get our memories back or not.

I rolled my eyes, and my tears disobeyed me, as the silently cascaded down my face. These people eagerly want their memories, when I would do anything to forget.

As everyone was getting ushered out, I stayed. I tried to get out, but the doors were locked, and I was in no condition to find a way out.

"What do you want from me?" I asked into the silence. "I'm worthless, why do you need me to stay here, to be here, why do you keep saving me, when it would just be easier to die! It would be less painful, so just kill me now!" By the end I was screaming, my hands clutching the armrests of the wheelchair.

"Funny you should ask." A short man came onto the stage, he had white hair, and wore a white suit. He looked unfamiliar, so I guess he's new here.

"You are exactly what we need. Someone who can survive all that they've been through, and still be even remotely sane..." He paused. "That's big."

"What do you want." I growled.

"Ah ah ah, that kind of attitude isn't good for the baby."

My mouth opened, and closed like a fish.

"Yes, I know, now I have a proposal for you," The man started to walk towards me.

"We want you to be the new chancellor."

I glared at him, as he lifted my chin up to make me look at him.

"Someone like you would be great for publicity. For the people. Especially since you want to die so much."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, once the people find out there is no cure, and there is no hope for humanity except for the immune, they will come for you. To let you know how much pain you caused them." He dropped his hand, and started to walk away.

I shakily stood up, and used the auditorium chairs to hold me up, as I limped towards him. When I was close enough to him, I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Why! Why did you make us go through this if you knew there was no cure! Do you know how much pain you caused me! My friends! My family! You are a vile human being, you don't deserve to walk on this earth, you know what you do! Because this place is a living hell, and I hope you burn out in the real world! I hope the Cranks kill you by tearing you apart limb by limb!"

The man looked utterly scared at he stared up at me. His purple lips gasping for air, and his eyes were popping out of their sockets, staring into my anger filled ones.

Arms wrapped around my waist, and I yelped before I started to scream profanities at the person that was holding me back.

"Let me go! I need to kill him. He put us through too much, to let him live! Let the fuck go of me!" I came to my last resort, and bit one of the arms that was hold me back.

"Lizzy! Calm down!" Newt's voice yelled at me. He was the one holding me back.

The man grinned at me. "You have no idea what I did. What I made your boyfriend do."

My eyes widened, he made Newt kiss Brenda in the Scorch.

I bit harder into Newts flesh, until he loosened his grip on me. I muttered a sorry under my breath, before elbowing him in the face, and pushing him into the wall.

"You broke me!" I screamed, as I attacked the man again, I heavily limped towards him, and punched the older man in the face.

"My mind!" I squeezed my hands around his throat. "My friends!" I pushed my thumbs into his windpipe. "My life." I whispered the last part.

By the time two guards pulled me off of him, he was unmoving. Nothing. Not even breathing. I killed him, and for the moment, I was glad I did.

* * *

 **AN : Oh shit, new book, new plot twists. What the fuck will happen?**

 **See ya later!**

 **Buh bye!**


	2. I can't go!

I woke up in my room. The white walls, and the blue tiled floors have grown on me.

I never realized how much I would appreciate the smell of kleenex and hand sanitizer. Much better than the smell of blood, and sweat.

The door flew open, and a gun poked out, before Newt scanned the room. His eyes widened and he popped back out into the hallway.

He reappeared, and started to walk towards me, this time with no gun aimed at me.

Immediately, my hands wrapped around my stomach in protection. The IV's In my arm rattled as I did so.

"Lizzy, it's okay, we can help you, we can get you out of here." He crouched down next to my bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at his touch, tears in my eyes.

"I can't," I whispered, then started to laugh. "Don't you see. I can't. I'm not physically ready," I gestured to the IV tubes. "Nor emotionally." I moved my leg, and heard the clinking sound of the hand cuff attached to my ankle, and the bed frame - which kept me from sleeping all night.

"Lizzy, we can get the handcuff off, we can get you out." Newt urged.

"I can't!" My voice rose. "I can't go, Newt! I can't! My mum is alive! She's here, an-" I stopped myself from saying the second part. He doesn't need to know.

"Lizzy, that's not all, I know it, just tell me, we can help you."

I started to laugh again. "You can't help me with this."

"Lizzy, just tell me! Please." He placed his hand on my arm, and I noticeably flinched, but Newt ignored it.

"Newt, I'm pregnant!" I snapped.

His eyes widened. "Wha-" I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"In the Scorch. I got raped. It..." tears flowed down my face, and I turned my gaze towards the ceiling. "It was right before I was going to get sacrificed. The woman... she-she cut me, and then let her partner have it at me. He-he beat me, and r-raped me. Then... then she skinned him alive. All because someone from Group A killed their friend, Henry." More tears flowed down my face.

"I can't go, Newt." I looked back into his eyes. "I-I _killed_ someone yesterday. And I was glad I did. It-it's like the flare is attacking me through images. L-like I'm slowly going insane because of what I have seen it do. I don't know what to do!" I started sobbing. And Newt left my side, and went back into the hallway. I heard his shoes slap against the ground as he ran.

My sobs grew louder, they were making it hard to breath. He left me. Why I expected different, I don't know. Once WICKED controls you, it's like a bad hobby you can't shake, you just continue to let the influence controll you, although they aren't controlling you anymore.

Like, I still hear voices. They are no longer Janson's voice, but I hear them. And when it's completely silent - which happens a lot because I am mostly alone in my room - they scream at me. Most of the time there are too many to hear anything coherent, but once in a while I catch a word or two. A lot of the time, it's a name. Like i hear Newt's name a lot, and sometimes Chuck's.

I hear footsteps from multiple pairs of feet running towards my room.

I stare at the door, expecting to see guards or someone, checking to see if I was still here, but only one was there. Along with Newt, Minho, and Thomas.

"Get her out." Newt growled.

The woman took out a pistol that was hidden in her boot, and aimed it at the bed frame.

I covered my ears, as she pulled the trigger. There was a loud CLINK then I pulled on it, and only one side of it was intact. I was free.

"Newt, I sa-said-" He cut me off.

"I know what you said, but I need to get you back to Chuck." He held out a hand and helped me out of the bed. My legs were still wobbly, but I could probably make it to a Berg safely.

I took the IV tubes out of me, and immediately felt the lack of morphine taking a toll on my. I winced, but I tried not to let the lack of medication get to me.

I gave a weak smile, and Newt put his arm around my back, and helped me walk as I got used to my legs again, and the extra weight in my stomach. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me to notice.

I wonder what it was like outside. I only know the snow covered forests around WICKED, and the desert of the Scorch. I wonder what it's like in between.

I was about to find out.

* * *

 **AN : Hehe that was kinda cute. I had that scene with Lizzy telling Newt that she was pregnant planned for a long time.**

 **I am on a roll! I've updated everyday for like 3 or 4 days! Wooo!**

 **Buh bye!**


	3. Let me punch her!

**AN: It's been awhile, I'm sorry, so let's do this!**

* * *

"What's she doing here?" I growled as i caught sight of Brenda who was sitting on the floor waiting for us.

"This is Brenda, she-" Minho started.

"I know who she is!" I snapped.

I broke free from Newt's grasp, and to my surprise, walked perfectly towards Brenda and punched her in the nose. Before I could take another swing, I was pulled back.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. "She deserves this! She deserves everything I do to her! Let me go!"

"Lizzy, calm down, I know-" I cut Newt off yet again.

"You don't know _anything._ Don't say she's okay, I know what she does, who she is. All you know is that she was a good fuck buddy, so leave it, and let me punch her!" I screamed.

If anyone was searching for us, they now know where we are, but no one showed up to take us away.

Newt's lips parted in shock. He probably didn't know that I knew what happened in the Scorch.

Minho, who was holding my right arm whispered, "Oooh, burn."

And Thomas let out a snort that he was trying to keep in.

"That was WICKED." Newt said.

"Oh, I know. But I also know that once WICKED controls you, you keep doing it because it's then like a bad hobby, or a new way of life. You know what, I thought that that didn't happen to you, but i was wrong. I'm always wrong about these sorts of things. Always. So just leave me alone, you should have let me stay back in my hospital room. And you," I turned my head so I was now looking at Thomas. "You should have just let me kill myself in the Maze, because right now, death looks like a better option that continuing to live this horrid life."

Tears slipped down my face in the silence that now surrounded us.

Brenda had a smirk on her face. Damn, I wanted to slap it off of her face so bad right now.

In this moment, where Minho's and Thomas' grips on my arms were loose, I sprinted forward, and pushed Newt out of the way.

A few punches were thrown from both me and Brenda, before Thomas wrapped his arms around my stomach to pull me back, but at the contact, I whimpered, and dropped to my knees on the floor.

I stared down at my hands which were covered in Brenda's blood, as I crawled to the wall and sat against it with my knees to my chest.

Everyone was yelling at me. I could hear it, but I didn't comprehend it.

I looked up at the four people who were arguing to and about me. The fifth (the guard) was just standing there, her eyes darting around the room, probably trying to figure out a way to escape.

I kept my gaze on her. Blocking out sound, as I focused on her, almost as if I was trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Lizzy!"

I whimpered, and tried to go into the wall, away from all of this.

"We're trying to help you, the least you could do is listen." Newt said.

"Fuck off." I said as i stood up.

"Lizzy," I cut him off for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"I said, fuck off. I don't need your help. You don't even know what needs to helped in my brain." I started to walk towards where the bergs were kept.

"Are we going or not?" I asked, and everyone started to walk again.

Brenda had a smirk on her face as if to say _'You don't have a chance at getting your puny boyfriend back.'_

If only I could go back to when I first got into the Maze. Where my biggest worry was passing out, and getting weird memories, and trying not get banished.

* * *

 **AN : Shortish? But hey, I updated! Soooooo, I had like two or three emotional breakdowns in the past few days, so i think that it's safe to say that I can blame hormones and periods on that. But that's no excuse for not updating, and i'm sorry, but you got an update, so woooo!**

 **Buh bye!**


	4. My back hurts

I was in the back of the group with Kaylin, the guard that we have held hostage.

I know her name, because when I was young, and Chuck wasn't born yet, all of the children at WICKED stayed in a dormitory, and when I came with my dad to visit my mum at work, I would play with them.

"Do you want to be here?" I asked out of the blue, as Thomas and Brenda were deciding which way to go.

"What?" She asked, looking surprised at me.

Kaylin was a full year younger than me, and at least ten inches taller than me, so i had to crane my neck to look at her.

"Do you want to be here?" I asked again. "With us, being forced to come?"

"No," she said, then looked down, like she should be ashamed of saying that she didn't want to come with us.

"Me too." I sighed and looked at her. "But you can leave them. As long as Newt is alive, I'm stuck with him. Love was once a beautiful thing. Now it feels more like a prison." My eyebrows were furrowed by the end of the last sentence.

"I understand. I would go with you and leave, but my father loved this place so much, and it's like I still have a connection with him when I'm here." Her eyes were misty with unshed tears.

"Listen," I started. " I will lay on the ground and scream, then you run as if you hurt my, okay?" She nodded. "This is for both of us. So you can stay here, and so I have an excuse to

lay down. My back is shicking killing me."

"Shicking?" Kaytlin looked at me with a confused expression.

"Uhm, Group B slang. Ya know, the Maze filled with girls?" She nodded. "Yeah, their slang."

"Oh, so you were in Group B?" She asked.

"Nope, I was in Group A, but I traveled with Group B in the Scorch." I explained.

"What was it like in the Scorch?"

"Hot, miserable, deadly." I answered. "That's at the bottom of the list for vacation spots." We both laughed a bit at my pathetic joke.

The lights turned off and I started to panic.

Did Cranks get in? Have they finally taken over? Have Cranks been inside this whole time? What's happening?

Then i got to my senses, whispered _'run'_ to Kaytlin, slowly laid down on the bleach-smelling floor, and screamed.

The minute I laid down, my eyelids got heavier. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

The last thing I saw was a door, and the bright white walls of the compound.

* * *

I woke up, and there was a slight bump every few seconds, and I was moving further into the compound.

I breathed in the familiar smell of Newt, and almost sighed and gagged at the same time.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Newt as we moved on.

Newt let out a small 'hmph' sort of laugh if that made sense.

"Sleeping beauty woke up," Brenda said, the malice clear in her voice. "Of course she sleeps through the action, then Minho sneezes and she wakes up."

"Brenda," Newt warned.

I sighed, and breathed in Newt's smell once again.

Maybe, he really did stay the same...

I decided it was best to act tired so I could pretend that it was the same night it was when we were rescued from the Maze and put in the dormitory. Man, those were the days.

Honestly, being in the Maze was really fun for the first month. With my best friend, Minho, and my boyfriend, Newt, and little Alex who... died... saving me...

A few silent tears escaped my eyes, and dropped onto Newt's neck and shirt.

"Are you okay?" Minho asked.

"Mmhm." I nodded, and wiped away my tears with my sweater. "I just..." I paused. "Alex." I finally said.

He nodded "Yeah, that make a grown man cry." To emphasize his point, Minho started to fake cry, and I laughed.

"You're not even a man," I told him. "Your hair is too perfect for you to be a man."

"I know right? My hair is perfect!" We all laughed (except for Brenda).

It felt kinda nice to laugh again.

Shoes were heard slapping against the ground, running in our direction.

But before anyone could even turn around, the owner of those shoes appeared in front of us. My heart beat started to slow down as I recognized the person. Jorge.

"Thought I might find you here." Jorge smiled at me. "Glad you're okay."

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked surprised.

"Getting you." He answered, then started to walk in the direction of the hangar.

 **AN : Sorry it has been so long, but i really just had good stuff happening in my life, and use my bad emotions and channel them into my writing so it has more meaning and emotion.**

 **Don't be like, 'I'm so sorry!', because seriously it's okay, and writing this is how I cope with most bad vibes.**

 **Okay, so that's it, buh bye!**


	5. This is the day that I die

**AN : Imagine that the hangar kinda looks like the one in the Kill Order.**

The group continued walking until we were right inside the hangar.

"Elizabeth, you remember how to bring up the Berg?" Jorge asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, can you do that?"

"Yeah, number 127?" I questioned while Newt set me down.

"Yes." Jorge waited by the other two Bergs that were always out incase of emergencies.

I walked down the hallway until I found the room that controlled the mechanics in the hangar.

I pushed a few buttons and flicked a switch before the Berg started to rise out of the compartment underneath the hangar in which the unused and broken Bergs were stored.

Through the cameras, I saw the round panel in the floor open, and Jorge's Berg come up through it.

As I waited for it to come all the way through, I scanned the other cameras in the surrounding areas.

No.

A silent gasped escaped my mouth, and I left the Berg a foot lower than it should be as I sprinted with all my might to the hangar where Jorge just opened the Berg, and was walking through it to start it up.

Word to the wise, don't sprint when you are pregnant and you are still recovering from being a human sacrifice.

I hand my hands on my knees and was panting, trying to get as much air as I could into my lungs when I said, "Get in the Berg."

Then in a louder voice, I stood up and shouted, "In the Berg now! Guards are coming, so you better hurry up and get in the bloody Berg!"

As the words came out of my mouth, guards rushed through the doors of the hangar holding guns and Launchers.

My body stiffened, and my arms instinctively crossed over my stomach.

Janson appeared amongst them, holding a simple hand gun. I didn't think we hand anymore of those.

I stumbled backwards into a crate as my legs turned to jelly and I slumped to the floor.

"No." I whispered, my eyes glazing over with tears. "NO!" I screamed as the guards started firing at Newt, Thomas, Minho, and Brenda and created small dents in Jorge's Berg.

Before my eyes, I watched them narrow miss balls of electricity and bullets.

My ears rung with the sound of hundreds of bullets being shot in such a small space.

Janson smiled as he walked towards me, an evil smirk evident on his face.

"When you kill people," He paused. "You can't expect it to not have consequences," Janson whispered into my ear, his voice barely heard over the deafening ring.

I slowly stood up. I guess it's my time to go.

I was silly to think that I would've lasted much longer than I already have.

My eyes closed as I felt the cool metal of his gun press against my forehead.

The sounds of guns and launchers still roared in my ears. The yells of the others were barely heard and the sound of the Berg closing it's door brought tears to my eyes.

This is it.

This is the day I am left behind.

The day I leave people behind.

The day I finally leave this hell of a world.

The day I leave for good

This is the day that I die.


	6. Nothing

Electricity webbed over Janson as he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew by my face, grazing my cheek and nicking my ear.

What?

Everything stopped. The sound of the Berg closing. The guns and Launchers. Even the voices in my head stopped. For once, it was completely silent.

No one knew whose Launcher had hit Janson, but I was damn glad it missed it's target.

Or was I?

No. I am. When I die, it will be on my terms. Whether that be tomorrow or a few years from now.

I walk towards the Berg shaking all over.

The eyes of the guards and barrels of their two different types of guns following my movements.

The door was 3 feet above the floor of the hangar, but Minho and Newt helped me up.

It was quite hard seeing as there was only a 2 foot wide gap between the door and the Berg. And that was the widest part!

Once I was safely inside, the Berg started up again, and the door closed all the way.

We moved to the sitting room, where Thomas was already snoring slightly on the ripped couch.

I collapsed in a recliner, and almost fell asleep along with thomas when Minho spoke up and said, "So are there 127 of these things?"

"Nope. There were more. A lot more. Around 5000 more. But most were destroyed during the flares and by the Cranks and floods, but a base down in what used to be most of the United States of America took about half of the operating ones before WICKED could get to them." I explained.

It was a lot of information, and I was thankful that Minho pretended to understand what I was saying because no sooner had I said that, my eyelids started to droop and I was put into a blissful sleep with no dreams that was welcomed with open arms.

* * *

I open my eyes to see that it was dark outside the windows, the window covers were pulled down, we weren't moving, and the lights were off.

What a great way to wake up.

We must be in a place where Cranks might be around…

I slowly stood up, and walked around the ship to find Jorge.

As soon as I opened the door to the corridor, Jorge almost ran into me because he was reaching for the handle.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I was gettin' tired and I figured it would probably be best to take a break than crash because I couldn't keep my eyes open." He told me.

"D'you know where we are?"

"Somewhere in what's left of Canada." Jorge said. "Towards Montana I think. Or we might still be in Alaska. Juno maybe…" He pursed his lips. "Those damn guards shot the control panel with a Launcher. Broke something in the GPS or whatever it's called now." Jorge ranted on.

"It's fine, so we are in Western Canada. Okay, not a lot of Cranks out here I believe. There may be some of those crazies from the Cranks who still worship that… whatever it is. Man, they burnt down almost a whole forest a few weeks before Teresa came to WICKED. Why was there even a working Flat Trans out there?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought.

Sadly, almost as if the Cranks had heard me, the singing started.

"Jorge," I said in a warning voice.

"On it." He replied, and there was soon a dent a few feet down the curved hall where a Crank had probably banged their head into the Berg.

I stumbled back into the sitting room.

Then there was another dent. One from underneath. It was small though because the metal was thick there, and so it was just an annoying, small little bump in the floor.

No doubt there would be smears of blood where these new dents are.

Then there was a thud. The thud of the Berg starting up.

I swear if this Berg doesn't start flying soon, I might just jump out a window. It might only be a few feet off the ground, but I will jump out a window.

To not jix myself, I knocked on the wooden surface of a small coffee table that was screwed into the flooring so it wouldn't move around, just like all of the other weathered furniture in any of the rooms.

The dim lights turned brighter as Jorge started up his Berg again.

Soon, another dent was in the wall beside the window. It was a small dent like a rock was thrown at the Berg.

If the Cranks were trying to hit the window, they need some help on their aim.

I heard a few more rocks and heads being smashed against the metal walls.

 _Jorge, hurry up!_ I silently prayed.

Man, these people are heavy sleepers! I'm surprised no one else has woken up yet!

After a few rocks and heads and dead animals (I think I saw that through the window which I opened the covering for, so I could get a glimpse at what we were up against) were thrown towards the hull, we lifted off the ground, and finally Minho woke up.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing." I told him.

He got up and walked towards the corridor, but tripped on the little bump left by the person who smashed their head against the bottom of the Berg.

I started to laugh, and as soon as this happened, Brenda and Newt woke up (Thomas was still recovering from being shot by a Launcher).

"Wha-?" Newt cut himself off with a yawn.

"Nothing." I answered yet again, then pushed Brenda over in her sleepy state and stepped over Minho who who was still lying on the floor in confusion on my way to the control room.

* * *

 **AN : And you thought she was gonna be dead, ha!**

 **By the way, did anyone see The Scorch Trials? And if you did, did you hate it as much as I did? THE ENDING WAS HORRIBLE, WHY DID JAMES LET THIS MONSTROSITY INTO MOVIE THEATRES? I bet Wes is gonna mess up The Death Cure and The Kill Order because THEY MESSED UP TERESA'S BACK STORY AND ASDFGHJKL, I GO DIE NOW COZ OF FEELS.**

 **DID YOU HEAR JAMES DASHNER IS COMING OUT WITH ANOTHER PREQUEL TO TMR? IT'S CALLED THE FEVER CODE AND COMES OUT NEXT SEPTEMBER! DON'T YELL AT ME IF I'M WRONG 'CAUSE I LEARNED IT FROM INSTAGRAM.**

 **Okay, that's enough fangirling, see ya, buh bye!**


	7. It's mutating

**Ava POV :**

 **(AN : First POV switch of the book!)**

"Chancellor!" One of my colleagues, Reena, called as she speed walked to where I was looking at one of the many monitors.

"Yes?"

"I have the test results. It seems that ever since the Scorch, Subject-" She stopped when I glared at her. "Elizabeth's bipolar disorder has been more active and has been shifting through depression and manic more regularly that should be possible. Also," Her voice failed her, and her eyes went slightly wider than normal.

"What? What is it?" I demanded.

"I-It seems… there is a new stage with her bipolar disorder." Reena told me.

"Wha-what?" My voice cracked and I gave her a gesture that told her to continue reading. "Tell me."

"The Flare. The new stage is the Flare. And…" She looked up from her clipboard that had WICKED written across the back. "And it's become more and more active."

"Somehow the Flare is affecting her because of the baby. It-it seems that-" She looked up, a scared look was in her eyes and I'm sure that it was in mine too.

"It seems that," Reena continued. "The Flare is mutating. Everyone near her is in danger. It's now being able to penetrate whatever makes immunes immune. The theory that the scientists have come up with is that when she was sexualy assulted, the Flare virus was transmitted inside her bloodstream and the white blood cells didn't have time to get to the virus cells before they were spreading."

"Turn that Berg around right now and get that child out of her!" I demanded.

"I'm afraid that it's too late, Chancellor. Even if we got rid of the child, Su-Elizabeth would still have the Flare. It's already mutated. It moves slower than the average Flare, but because of the amount of stress she's under, I say she has days. A few weeks at the most until she's fully gone."

Tears blurred my vision, but I refused to let them fall.

"Do you think that the Mutated Flare might only spread through direct contact? Like that virus a while ago… Ebola! Yeah that's it." I stared at Reena hopefully.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid there's no way to tell without the proper tests taken on her. But we can only hope that's how it works. We need her back here to do so. We can't do it from such a far range, the Right Arm might tamper with results to keep her away from us."

I toom in a shaky breath.

"Call the Berg. Warn her. I-I don't want her to… die without knowing why."

"Yes, Chancellor."

With that, I left the room. Tears falling out of my eyes as I went to my room.

Why did this happen to her?

* * *

 **AN : Short chapter, but it was a really big plot twist. Like bigger than normal plot twist.**

 **I would just like to thank everyone who has read the whole series because I know some chapters I don't really like because it's either too cheesy or just plain stupid, so thank you for sticking with this through the stupidity and cheesiness!**

 **Lol, this chaper has less than half of the Words the last one had. Including the AN... Kinda sad, but the plot twist makes up for it.**

 **That's it now, buh**

 **bye!**


	8. Crank laughter

**Lizzy POV**

When I got to the control room of the Berg Jorge was rubbing his face with his hand while looking at one of the monitors.

"Jorge?" I asked.

He looked up at me and gave me a pity smile. Oh, how I hated pity smiles.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied hesitantly.

"You're hiding something," I concluded. "What is it? Is there an update on Chuck, or my mom?"

"The Flare is mutating." Jorge admitted. "Again." He added as an afterthought.

"What? How?"

"You." His eyes were full of worry.

I sank to the floor, pulled at my hair with one hand, and held my stomach with the other.

"WICKED wants you back at headquarters so they can run tests. See how it spreads. If it spreads." He told me. "It's your call. Tell me to keep going to Denver which is probably where Group B and the rest of Group A is, or go to headquarters to get the tests taken."

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"We're going to Denver. To get Chuck. Then we'll go back to HQ." I said.

"We might not have enough fuel if-" I cut Jorge off.

"We'll make it."

"But-" Once again, I cut him off.

"We. Will. Make. It. We have to. Until then, I would like to be locked up in Armory. If it will spread, I don't want to threaten the lives of all of you, although you might already be at risk." I reached for the door. "I will be waiting for you to lock the door to the Armory."

I opened the door, and walked down the curved corridor to the Armory.

The Armory was a dark room with 4 lights that had a bluish tint. One was out, which is why the Armory was dark.

It was damp, and there was a misty feel to it, like there was a passageway to a rainforest somewhere in the room.

I smiled as I remembered when me and Chuck were younger and we used to play hide-and-seek in this Berg when we were younger.

I closed my eyes, trying to place myself back into the memory. Trying to remember how I felt when Jorge would find Chuck and I hiding in a spare closet, or under a low shelf, just big enough for the two of us.

I pressed the palms of the hands to my face, wiping away the tears that were fresh on my face.

I took in a shaky breath, and turned around to close the door.

A gasp escaped my mouth.

Newt was standing in the doorway, I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

"Newt," I breathed.

He strode forward without a word. Then he slowly held his hand up to my cheek.

When his hand should have come in contact with my skin, it didn't.

I tried to take Newt's wrist, but as soon as I touched him, it's like he turned to dust and an imaginary wind blew the Newt-dust away.

I held my hand up to my mouth.

Then I heard footsteps drawing nearer.

They stopped in the doorframe.

It was Newt.

Real Newt. I think.

I fought the immense urge to walk up to him and give him a hug.

"N-Newt." I stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing in here, love?" He asked.

"Uh, n-nothing. Can… can I touch you?"

Newt chuckled. "'Course."

I took two steps forward, scared that he would turn to dust again, and softly poked his warm stomach.

He was real.

I sighed in relief.

"Okay, um, you can go now. I'm waiting for Jorge, he's doing me favor." I told Newt.

He still stood there.

"Go," I said again.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." He gave me his signature smirk, and I returned it with a half smile.

With that he left.

Surprisingly, I didn't have to fake smile much in that conversation. Mind you there was still fake smile somewhere.

After a few moments, Jorge came into view.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes."

He tapped the key pad a few times. "Okay, your voice and mine can open it now. Last chance."

Jorge raised his eyebrows expectantly, but I just shook my head. Unwilling, he closed the door.

Finally. I can't hurt anyone.

I am alone.

Laughter sounds from above me. Crank laughter.

 **AN : THE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR THE MEMORIES IS IN 26 DAYS! I'M GONNA FLIP!**

 **Anyway, see ya, buh bye!**


	9. Dad

No.

Nonononononono.

How did they get in.

Calm down, Lizzy. It might just be your mind.

The ceiling above me dented from the weight of the Crank.

Nope, even _my_ mind wouldn't imagine things like this. My mind would never betray me like that.

Sounds came from the wall beside the door.

My eyes widened. "No! Nononono!" I cried as sparks flew from the lock on the door and burned my face and arms.

I cautiously walked up to the door and tried the handle. Nope, I was not getting out anytime soon. Unless… no. It's too risky.

I heard Jorge on the other side of the door. "Lizzy!" He called as he tried to open the door. "Open you stupid machine!" I heard him kick the door in his frustration.

The laughter was right above me. A dent was forming there. The metal was groaning under the weight of the Crank above me. It was going to give at any second.

The metal splintered out and the Crank would have fallen on me, if I hadn't jumped out of the way.

"Elizabeth! What's going on!" Jorge yelled.

"Lizzy!" I heard Newt's voice call.

I also heard Minho's and Thomas' voices, but right now I was trying not to die. Or maybe I was trying to die. I don't know anymore.

The Crank faced me, it's body still in an inhumane angle.

I gasped.

What? It can't be him. How is he still alive?

"E-El-ee-z," The Crank croaked out, That's when my suspicions were proved correct.

"Dad." I whispered.

He nodded, then he went rigid, and started to act like a normal Crank. In his eyes I could tell he was trying to fight it.

He-he's… fighting… the Flare… how?

He went rigid once again before he was about to pounce on my.

"T-teee-eel," He managed out.

I nodded in understandment.

"Dad, I love someone. His name is Newt." This feels really awkward.

"B-but something changed between us. I-I need to fix it. Oh! A-also…" I paused for a moment, tears in my eyes. "I-I'm pregnant. A-and, the Flare… it's mutating… because of me. But don't worry, I'll fix that too."

His eyes seemed almost normal.

Oh my god. I'm keeping him slightly sane. I mean, yeah, he's still crawling around the floor like a rabid dog, but he can control himself slightly.

"I'm going to find Chuck. He's still alive, I think. I'm going to get him back to me. Uhm, I survived the Maze! They-they had to send me up. But mom helped me a bit with it too. Uhm, mom faked her death, but it's all good. Uh, I have friends! Like Minho, and Thomas, and Hazel." I smiled at the thought of little Hazel.

He was becoming more agitated. It's not working. "It's okay to let go Dad. You're too strong for your own good. Mentally of course."

With that, the Crank side came back, and the limbs he had broken, now acted like extra joints.

My plan might kill me, but it's the only plan I have.

I backed up slightly, then kicked at the small, rectangular window. With two kicks it was open, and I was being sucked through the window.

"I'm sorry," I said, then crawled through the window.

My eyes stung because of the harsh wind, and my hands flew around, trying to hold onto handle used for maintenance when the Berg is parked, but ya know, in flight is fine also.

I kept my eyes closed, trying to to freeze while I held onto the Berg for dear life.

I think I fell asleep there, I don't know, I haven't opened my eyes in what felt like forever, and I wasn't about to open them now.

Warm arms snaked themselves around my waist. The contrast between my numb skin and the strangers warm skin, was unbearable.

The mystery person lifted me off of the outside of the Berg and started to carry me inside.

My skin is burning because I am thawing out. It hurts. So much.

I curl up in a ball on the soft couch I was placed on. Even this small amount of movement hurt.

A hand was rubbing my arm, and I opened my eyes to see Newt staring at me.

He gave me a weak smile, then said, "We'll fix this."

I'm not sure if he meant our relationship, or my almost frozen state, but I don't care because I am too damn tired for this.

I closed my eyes again, it felt like my whole body was going ti fall apart at the seams.

After trying to force myself to go to sleep after a few minutes, it finally worked, and i drifted into a dreamless sleep. Those were rare these days, so I took it gratefully.

* * *

 **AN : SO I KNOW EXACTLY HOW I'M GOING TO END THIS BOOK (not that it's ending soon) AND THERE'S GOING TO BE A REFERENCE FROM THE MEMORIES IN IT AND YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HATE ME AND THERE WILL BE A FOURTH BOOK THAT IS NOT A PREQUEL, BUT A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY!**

 **24 DAYS TILL THE ANNIVERSARY.**

 **ON THE WEEK BEFORE THE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR THE MEMORIES, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY, THEN MAYBE MAKE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER ON THE 29TH FOR THE ANNIVERSARY.**

 **OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED.**

 **OKAY, BUH BYE!**


	10. Kissed him

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**

 **IT'S THE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE MEMORIES**

 **ENJOY THIS SUPER EXTRA LONG CHAPTER**

 **I REALISE THIS IS LATE BUT ENJOY ANYWAY**

I woke up alone on the torn up couch in the Berg.

I sat up slowly, having a hard time breathing. I eventually stood up, and my head spun before it settled for just tilting the room slightly.

Stumbling down the curved corridor, I heard voices at the end where the control room was.

Carefully and slowly, I opened the door. Newt, and Thomas were in there when I stumbled in, breathlessly like I had just sprinted for a mile straight.

Newt looked at me with worried eyes as I stumbled in, and Thomas asked immediately, "What did you hear?"

"Does it look like I heard anything?" My shaking voice croaked out through heavy breaths.

"Sorry, I just-" Newt cut him off as he started to walk towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as my legs gave out, and he caught me.

"I should ask you the same," My voice was slightly steadier and louder for the fact that I was breathing better. Not like normal, but more like someone who held their breath for a long time and is now gasping for air.

"From the things that I told," I paused and took in a fairly steady breath. "Him."

"I'm fine, but you should sit down," Newt told me.

"Yeah, in the Armory." I turned to get out of his comforting arms and to the Armory.

"I'll take my chances, plus it's getting repaired and if anyone saw you, they would send you to the Crank Palace! So you are going to sit down with us, we care about you and you are not going to get taken away!" Newt ordered.

So many questions ran through my head quickly. So quickly I decided to take up Newt's offer and sit down.

"Thomas?" I asked as Newt went to get a chair for himself because he had given me his.

"Yeah?" Thomas snapped his head up from where he was looking at his hands.

"I-I don't understand…" I started. "How am I alive?"

Thomas took in a shaky breath obviously uncomfortable. "Well, we uh,we thought you had, you know, died. Bu-ut when we landed, you we shaking slightly, and clutched to the holds on the Berg," Thomas paused before he started speaking again.

"Newt found you and now you have pneumonia. It's very rare but because of how high we were and how fast we were going, somehow you got it. Now the others are seeing a guy named Hands or something." He finished.

I perked up. "Hans? They're seeing Hans!"

"You know him?" Thomas asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes! He's my uncle! Are they bringing him back?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he's coming out here to be with you and fix you up, then he's coming back with the others tomorrow to be with your mom and Janson." Thomas explained.

I scrunched up my nose. I can't believe Hans is related to that sorry excuse of a man. Don't get me wrong, I love Hans like an uncle, but I can't handle Janson.

A cold shiver went down my spine as I remember what my mom told me when she visited my in my room in the small hospital wing of WICKED.

Newt came back in with an old, sky blue fold-up chair. I smiled as I remembered the chair.

When be and Chuck were young and didn't work for WICKED, we would e on Jorge's Berg a lot from the flights between home and my mother's work.

That was my chair, that we had for me. Because there was no furniture then, and I am sitting in Chuck's. It's green, but most of the paint worn of because we would always try to carve stuff into the paint, but the paint would just flake off.

"Lizzy, are you okay? Lizzy?" Newt was shaking my shoulders slightly, trying to shake me out of my trance.

"Huh, yeah? Yeah, what were you sayin'?" I asked.

"I was asking you if you wanted something to eat? You seem pale, and don't give me the excuse that you're throwing up because of the child, I know that stopped a little over a week ago."

I bit my lip. I really didn't want to eat. I wasn't hungry, but I know that I should eat.

Slowly, I nodded my head and Newt got up to get something from the small pantry next to the console.

I felt flustered from Newt getting up, and getting stuff for me, or offering me things. It was kinda a nice change from the normal havoc that we are used to.

Finally, after eating a few plain pieces of bread, there was a knock at the door.

Newt and Thomas paused mid conversation.

"Get her under the console," Newt ordered.

Thomas picked me up and sat me next an empty cupboard under the console.

I slid in, and looked in confusion at Thomas as I closed the small door.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but soon the door was opened again, and I was by a flustered looking Newt and Thomas.

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "What happened?"

"A mechanic came to tell us that the window was patched up," Thomas answered.

"If that's it then why are you both so flustered?" I stared at the two expectantly.

Newt smiled sarcastically and said, "Shuck you and your shucking observantness."

"Should we tell her?" Thomas shared a nervous look with Newt.

"Tell me what?"

"If we have to," Newt caved.

"I may be delusional and pregnant, but I will shuck you up, if you don't tell me what happened." I warned.

"Okay, well, uh, there really is no easy way to say this…" Newt trailed off, and Thomas cut in.

"I kissed your boyfriend."

My jaw dropped as I stared at them. After a few moments of this silence, I started to laugh. I laughed so hard that I could feel myself let go of my sanity and a bit of the flare had slipped further into my brain.

"Oh my God, babe. You really..?" I was still laughing as Newt nodded his head slowly.

"You need to tell me the whole story." I ordered.

Thomas explained how the Mechanic was suspicious because they were staying in the Berg by themselves, so Thomas saved the day by planting a kiss on Newt and wrapping his arms around him, and the Mechanic left, assuming that he knew what they were doing.

By the end I was anything but rolling on the floor laughing.

"How can you take this so calmly?" Newt asked in bewilderment.

"I can feel the flare in my brain, I'm pretty sure i'm anything but calm right now."

Thomas gave me a questioning look. "How can you talk about that like it's nothing?"

"Well, I know I can't do anything about it. I know I'm gonna die soon. And I am possibly gonna be worse than a Crank. I can't stop it, so I'm gonna enjoy life… hopefully." I told him. "Man, I feel like a new person."

I patted Newt on the shoulder. "I really needed a good laugh. Although I feel high, I feel good at the same time. Like… I have nothing to worry about right now."

Thomas got up and said, "I was up all night talking to Newt, so I'm gonna get some rest. Plus you two probably want some time to yourselves. You know, talking things over." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I rolled my eyes.

He exited the room, and Newt turned his chair so he was facing me.

"So…" He started.

Still on my laughing high, I leaned in and kissed him.

From there, things started to escalate.

You can probably guess where things were headed, and I will spare you the details.

But before it could get too far, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you two PG looking?" Thomas called.

"Shit!" I cursed as I threw on my shirt, and Newt did the same.

"I am taking your silence as a yes!" Thomas came in with his hands covering his eyes.

"You can look," I told him.

Slowly, Thomas moved his hands from his eyes. "I don't think I want to know what you were doing, so I'm just gonna get some bread, and get outta here."

"By the way," Thomas whispered as he was on his way out. "You're shirt is inside out and backwards."

I blushed and Thomas laughed.

"Don't get too crazy, or little Lizzy might have something to say about it." Thomas patted my stomach, and finally left.

"That was awkward," I said.

"You could say that," Newt replied.

"I need to fix my shirt," I stated as I took off my white WICKED shirt that I was still in, and put it on the correct way.

"I wonder where the others are…" I jumped when Newt replied. I thought I was thinking it, but it looks like I'm losing my mind faster than I thought.

"Who knows."

"Maybe they're in the city…" I trailed off as an idea formed in my head.

I walked up to the console, pressed a few buttons, and a hologram of the city showed, with lots of red, green, blue, white and black markers.

"What's that?" Newt asked.

Ignoring his questions, I scanned the White markers.

There it was.

"I need to go." I said. I hurried to the door, but stumbled and had to lean on the other end of the console for support.

"You're not going anywhere." Newt stated.

"It's my life, and I know I'm not gonna live forever, so just let me do this, and hopefully get to him in time." I tried to push past Newt, but the room took a sickening tilt, and I almost fell to the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Cranks are overtaking the city as we speak, and Chuck is in there! I need to get to him!" I exclaimed.

"What!"

"Get out of my way!" In his shocked state, it was easy to get past Newt.

I stumbled down to the cargo room. There should be some clothes there. Maybe even a Launcher or a normal gun if I'm lucky.

I tugged on some oversized jeans, and a jacket that probably belonged to someone who was dead. I also found a pair of my old boots that still fit me from when dad was still alive.

Newt finally found me when I was scanning the many shelves for a gun of some sort.

"Where are you going!" Newt exclaimed.

"To the city. There are probably so many Cranks in there already that no one will be watching the gates into the city. Trust me. I'll be fine." I told him.

"You can't just-!"

I cut him off. "Yes I can!"

I reached up to a topshelf for and old Launcher, and a few small guns. I checked to see how many rounds there were. The Launcher was at full charge, and the guns was also full. It was like they have never been used before.

"Besides, who's gonna mess with a Crank who has one if these?" I held up my Launcher before I strapped it to my back.

"I'm going out there and you can't stop me," I told Newt as I opened the hatch.

"Lizzy-!"

I cut Newt off again. "I love you."

That was the last thing I said before I started down the ramp to the city. I could hear the sirens blaring, even from here in the airport.

* * *

As I walked up to the first gate, I saw a large group of Cranks streaming in through the broken gates, and more climbing the walls.

For anyone who got in my way, they got a face full of bullet. The after shock, startled me at first on the guns, but you get used to it after a fea Cranks try to team up of you.

Denver is about to meet a whole new level of crazy.

 **AN : Well that escalated quickly...**

 **I KNOW THIS IS LATE, IM SORRY**

 **AND IF ANYONE SAW MY BON JOVI REFERENCE, YOUARMY BEST FRIEND.**

 **OKAY, BUH BYE!**


	11. Just listen to me

My senses feel shucked up. Kinda like I'm drunk, or high. Don't ask me how I know what it dfeels like to be either. Maybe I'm just pumped full of mrphine and soon I'll wake up from a drung enduced coma in the hospital wing of WICKED?

I feel crazed. I feel free. Like I could jump off a building and grow wings like that… what's it called? It was a drink. Uhm, Red Cow? No, no, wait, that's not it. Red Bull. Yes. That.

A part of me knows I'm just hyped up on Flare, but most of me wants to take on a bear in a wrestling match.

I walk through the streets as the first light from the sun makes the dark, bare streets slightly lighter. I hope I'm going the right way to Hans' flat. It's been years since I've been in Denver and I'm also feeling drunk, high, and pregnant at the same time. Let me say one thing: they don't mix well.

I get to the building I believe is the one that Hans lives in after passing a few groups of Cranks fighting to the death over light bulbs and those doctor masks that cover your mouth and nose. It's light outside, and the streets are still empty. I frown before opening the door to enter the buildkng. People should be outside, going to work by now. Cars should be going down the streets, yet only Cranks can be heard.

My hand still rests on the door nob as I hear a scream then see a Crank chasing an old man down the street. I start to laugh. What? I can't help it, I mean, I'm a Crank too I guess. So what if I'm crazy?

The door opens, but I didn't do anything.

Standing in the doorway is Jorge, Minho, Brenda, and Hans. I'm still laughing while they just stand there in shock.

"H-hey" I manage between fits of laughter.

Another Crank runs down the street, this time coming for me. I pull out my hand gun and shoot them in the face. The sane part of me is thinking about who they were before, if they have any family, how I could've helped them. The Crank side is just laughing at the fact that I shot their nose.

"Rose took my nose, I suppose." I mimicked before laughing again.

Finally, after standing in shock for a good two minutes, Minho says, "Lizzy, what-what are you doing here? You should be in the Berg! Was it attacked? Where's Newt and Thomas?"

"Let's see, I-wait." I stood on my tip toes to see over everyone, he's not here. He's not here. He's not here. "Where's Chuck? Didn't you get him?" I ask. "I came for him."

"I'm so-" I don't even hear the rest of the sentence. That's all I needed to hear to know that Chuck's gone. He's not here. I fall to the ground. The world is just a blurr of colors and sound that I can't comprehend.

"Where is he." I demand.

"We lost him-" I cut off whoever was speaking. I don't care what happened, I care about whrre the fuck Chuck is.

"Where. Is. He." I say once more.

"Last time I saw him was last night in Hans' then we wake up to the window smashing and Chuck calling for help."

There can't have been a broken window without someobe smilling some blood. "What side?"

"In the alley over there." Hans points to his left, my right.

I don't wait for any other information, I walk over there. The others are protestiong, but all that matters is Chuck. All that ever will matter is Chuck.

I poke my head around the corner and immediately see blood. And lots of it.

"Chuck?" I call out. I take a few cautious steps forward before calling out again. "Chuck?"

I hear a groan look around. I move trash cans, look under cars. Then I see him. A bloodied heap in the far corner. "Chuck?" I call out and he opens his sea green eyes.

I rush forwards and cradle his upper bodh in my arms. "I've been worried sick." Chuck doesn't respond, and I don't blame him. He must be hurting right now.

Chuck's eyes start to become unfocused and his eye lids droop. "Hey, hey, look at me." I turn his face so he has no choice but to pook at me. "It's okay, you'll be okay, just focus on me. You need to stay awake, ya hear? Just keep your eyes open and you'll be fine, I promise. Just stay awake, and focus on me." I smooth his hair back out of his face and he smiles slightly so only the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"Lizzy, did you-!" Minho stops himself. "Whoa."

"Get Hans." I order.

"Lizzy, I don't-" I cut him off this time.

"I said, get him!" Chuck flinched slightly when I yelled.

I carressed his blood smeared face. "You're okay," I whisper. "Just listen to me. Don't focus on anything else, just me. Just look at me and you'll be fine. I promise. You will be fine, shhh. Just listen to me."

Using the materiak from my shirt, I dab around his face to try to get to majority of the blood and dirt off. Probably not the smartest idea considering there might be splinters of glass on his face or in my shirt, but he won't be able to tell. At least right now.

"Just focus on me. You'll be okay. Just listen to me."

 **AN : It's**

 **short and sad and sweet at the same time, but I love it. And I promise I will not be a monster and I will not kill off Chuck like some people. *cough* *cough* James Dashner *cough* *cough***

 **That's it, buh bye!**


	12. I'LL KILL YOU

I carried Cuck the whole way through the city and back to the Berg. Apparently I have super human strength as a Crank. It's cool and weird and scary at the same time. But, of course we had to stop along the way.

Sure there was the occasional Crank attack here and there, but it was not near us, so yay!

Ruthless much? Yes. Staying alive much? Yes. Seems that there is a good reason to be happy about that.

"Are you sure you can carry him?" Minho asked for the 5 thousandth time.

"Yes." I sighed in exasperation.

"It's fine to stop acting the hero once in awhile," Brenda cut in. "We all know you're just an attention whore and you do all these great, life saving things for the attention."

"Yeah," I said, "and you're an Angel from Heaven, and Minho is the slowest shank ever." I rolled my eyes but winced slightly because of my pounding headache.

"'S okay?" Chuck asked. It's kinda cute how _he_ worries about _me._ Well, I guess I _am_ a Crank and all.

"I'm fine." I kissed Chuck's forehead and he dozed off again.

Brenda gave me a wicked smirk. Heh heh… wicked…. "It's kinda cute how you can go from total slut to loving sister in a matter of seconds."

I stopped. "What did you just say?"

"Just how you're a stupid slut that will sleep with anyone. Even a stupid Crank."

I gently sat Chuck against the wall of a building before I did anything rash with him in my arms.

A low growl formed itself in my throat and the next thing I knew i had Brenda pinned to the ground with my arm up to her throat.

"Do it, kill me." Brenda tempted me. Blood was streaming down her face from her nose where I must've punched her.

"You ever insult me in front of my brother again, and you will find there is a fate worse than death." Well then, I go from Crank to dramatic movie star actor in a matter of seconds. That's always fun….

"Who's to say he'll be alive next time?" Brenda asked.

That's it. The Crank is unleashed.

My whole body shook as I kicked as her ribs and a sickening crack came from them.

Before I could do any more damage, Minho and Jorge barely held me back due to my super human Crank strength, but managed to keep me away from Brenda.

"What's happening to her?" Hans asked.

"Crank 2.0 is what's happening. Sometimes I'm sane, sometimes… heh, not so much." I shrugged and laughed dryly.

Then, my body just had to show him proof and I started to have a conversation… with myself….

"Why do I need to tell him this, shouldn't Jorge or someone have told him already? Yeah but he probably wouldn't come if they'd known my condition." And for emphasis, a laugh. Yep, I'm totally losing it. "True." God, I am insane.

"I-I can't work with a Crank." It took all of my energy and willpower to not cave his skull in and pull out his guts with my bare hands.

"What." My voice sounded harsh, though I didn't intend it to be. "you can't do that! What about me! What about Chuck!" And just like that i went from wanting to kill someone, to bawling my eyes out.

"I'm so-orry," Hans' voice caught in his throught. "But I am not will ing to risk my own safety for two children.

O-oh, if Minho and Jorge weren't hold me back, Hans would get to see what its like to be on the receiving end of a Cranks wrath.

"You didn't just-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I don't want to die. It's simple. I wont risk it. Not even for you two." He started walking back to his apartment which we were now at least 3 miles away from.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted at his back. "JUST WAIT, I'LL KILL YOU!" I started crying as I screamed at him. "I'LL KILL YOU SO SLOWLY, YOU WOULD WISH YOU WERE DEAD. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET TO SEE YOUR OWN HEART STOP AS YOU DIE."

My shoulders started shaking as I went limp between Minho and Jorge and cried out one last thing to him. "I hate you! And I always will! How many times did My dad help you out, and you wont even repay him by helping _me!_ "

Hans still ignored me. He was a block and a half away, but he was stopped. He wasn't moving anymore. He was just standing, waiting for me to say anything else.

"I saw him." This caught his attention.

Hans turned around, and walked back so he was only half a block away instead of one and a half. "Who?"

"My dad. A few days ago." I said truthfully.

"No you didn't, that's impossible." Hans responded.

"I think you have it wrong. It means hope for a cure. I was talking to him. Actually talking. I told him how me a Chuck were okay, how I needed to fix things with Newt. He held on to sanity. For about _10 years._ If that's not hope, I don't know what is." I explained.

Hans stared at me and I could tell he was thinking. All he did was turn back around. Walking away again, as I was screaming once more.

"YOU SHUCKING TWAT! Minho, let me go! I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR IT! Let me _go!_ I'LL KILL YOU AND I'LL LOVE EVERY MOMENT OF IT! Please let me…." I was a sobbing mess in Minho's arms now.

"C'mon, lets get back to the Burg." Minho suggested after a few minutes of silence.

I pulled away and Minho picked up Chuck this time, seeing as i was in no condition to carry him.

A few seconds later, I heard a scream. I looked back, only to see Hans getting mawled by 3 Cranks. I smiled and continued walking. That ass deserves everything that's coming to him right now.

 **AN : I FINALLY UPDATED. And it only took about 50 days. And this is going to have more chapters than I first anticipated, but it's fine, because then it will go with the actual book, the Death Cure better.**

 **And for future reference, you might get really mad at me towards the end and at the end, but it just has to be that way, sorry in advance.**

 **That's about it, buh bye!**


	13. Maps

I was still smiling when we got back to the Berg. I mean sure, I was heartbroken that Hans had died, but let's face it. After what he did right before he died, that stick deserved.

We exited out of the broken walls of Denver, and to the airport. After passing a few very nice looking Bergs, a few of which I highly considered steling because the owners were no doubt dead, we made it to our, well, Jorge's Berg.

Jorge punched in the code to open the back hatch from the outside, and we made our way through the storage room to a room where Minho set Chuck down and I used water bottles to clean his cuts.

"What happened." Newt demanded as he entered the room.

Jorge must've told him what happened. Or maybe Brenda. It could've been Brenda, but if it was her she probably made me seem like the bad guy 'cause, it's _Brenda._ And, well, she's talking to _Newt_.

And then there were hormones.

As if I was 'normal', the events that just happened finally got to me. What I saw on the hologram map, Chuck, Hans, what Brenda said to me.

Then tears. Newt, who was still in the dark for the most part about what happened, ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

Soon, the waterworks stopped and the only proof that I was crying were my red eyes and a tear stain on the shoulder of Newt's shirt.

"Can you tell me what happened yet?" Newt asked and he pushed back my unruly short hair.

I nodded and wiped my face one last time. "Chuck got beat up by Cranks, and Hans wouldn't help us because of how I was part Crank and he didn't want to risk his safety, but then he got killed by Cranks any way so-o." I was giggling towards the end, but stopped whenI remembered the map.

"Stay here," I said to Newt as I stood up, but of course he didn't stay.

The engine roared to life and I ran to the the control room. We couldn't leave yet. We just couldn't.

"Jorge… stop… don't… leave…." Man, so I can beat up a few people easy peasy, but I can't sprint a few feet. That's messed up. Or maybe I just need to get back into shape. Sitting in a bed for a month then getting hypothermia doesn't help with body building like the Maze and the Scorch helped.

"Why what happened?" Jorge asked.

"Map," was all I said, then slid down the wall to sit.

Jorge pulled up the hologram map and cursed under his breath and cut the engine.

"What happened, why aren't we leaving yet?" Thomas asked, who was sitting next to Jorge.

"The Right Arm." He answered simply.

"As opposed to what? The Left Arm?" Minho laughed at his own joke.

"Shut up." I ordered. "The Right Arm is against WICKED, I think they're great, but I remember everything that WICKED has done for me so I don't care much for them. Their motive is great but my family has benefited much from WICKED, I mean, my mother is the shucking Chancellor." I explained. "Jorge, tell them who else is in the city."

"Group B."

"The people who captured me?"

"The people who captured Lizzy?"

"Actually, they-"

"Yes."

"They're also some of my favorite people. We need to get to them!" I exclaimed.

"There is no 'we'. You're staying here, someone needs to make sure Chuck is okay and so he doesn't die." Jorge told me.

"If she stays, I stay." Newt told him.

"Okay, if we don't get back in less than 4 days, go back to WICKED without us." Jorge ordered and I nodded.

 **AN : And see, the book part is kinda here somewhere, I mean they're looking for the Right Arm and Group B, and its just Tomas, Jorge, Brenda, and Minho, soooo.**

 **Buh bye!**


	14. I don't hate you

I layed on the couch with my hand resting on my stomach. A stomach that was potentially carrying the worst thing human kind will see since the Flare started. My stomach was hardly larger than my hand when it was flat on a table, but it was there.

You know, being a soon to be mother in a world like this is weird. Like, you hope your child wont see the light of day so their innocent little babyness wont see the horror that is this world. Yet you just can't wait the whole 9 months to hold your baby in your arms realising that there is good in this world.

Me? I would want nothing more than to bury myself deep within the forest, miles and miles from civilization with my baby, my mother, Newt and Chuck. _That_ would be my Heaven on Earth.

I sighed and started counting the bolts on the roof of the Berg for what felt like the millionth time. I stopped at five and rolled onto my side while accidentally rolling off of the couch in the process.

"Shit," I hissed as I stood up, rubbing my tailbone which took most of the impact.

The door slammed open and Newt was standing there. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just fell on my butt." I told him as I sat back down on the couch,

"Are you oka-" I cut Newt off before he could say anything more.

"I'm fine, okay? I just fell. I'm okay, baby's okay, I'm fine." I tried to convince him.

I could tell he was mentally arguing with himself from the way his eyebrows pulled together, and his mouth was in a thin line. It's one of the things you notice when you've been through so much with someone.

Finally, Newt seemed to have made a decision, and walked into the room all the way and sat next to me on the couch that was facing a plush, worn chair that had Chuck resting in it.

"I love you."

I froze. The world froze. Everything froze. An eternity could've gone by, and I wouldn't notice because I was frozen. My body was rigid and my mind was racing at the speed of sound.

Finally Newt spoke up again and said, "It's okay, you don't need to answer. I just wanted you to know."

I sighed and let my shoulders go slack. Suddenly I was back in the Maze. Newt was happy, I was happy… well as happyas you can be when trapped in a giant maze.

That, though, was when I was brave. When I had everything to loose, so I had to fight. When if I died, I would be hurting people, not helping them.

Its the complete opposite. I only live now because people are pushing me to do it. Not because I want to.

I could feel the tears coming, but I pushed them down. Instead. I put my head on Newt's shoulder and closed my eyes. "I don't hate you."

Newt laughed and I could feel the laughter through his shoulder. "I tell you I love you, and you come back with 'I don't hate you'?"

Smirking, I replied with a simple "Yep."

"You're such a dork."

"I know."

"And I don't hate you either."

"I know."

And with that, I fell asleep on Newt's shoulder.

 **AN : Yeah, really don't have an excuse for why these are late.**

 **Love ya, if you're still here waiting for these short af chapters**

 **Buh bye!**


	15. Annalee

**AN : The fluff may or may not get real, just warnin' ya...**

I woke up bleary-eyed and with my face stuffed in the corner of a couch with my body tangled up in a blanket. I sat up and rubbed the side of my face that was smooshed into the couch. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled a bit. From what I could tell, my hair was sticking up like someone had tried and failed to spike up my hair.

I tried to pat it down but got brutally interrupted by a wonderful perk of being pregnant called… morning sickness. It probably wasn't even in the AM's anymore, yet I still gotta deal with the sickness and nausea and everything else that comes with pregnancies, like the baby rejecting certain foods, which is yet to come which I am grateful for.

I felt an extra pain in my stomach as I continued to dry heave into the toilet. Great, now i was even getting sympathy pains for myself. I don't understand how people manage to go through the baby making process multiple times since you pretty much go through Hell. This was one of the first times I've had morning sickness and I was already prepared for it to stop. I don't know how my mom did this twice.

Once I was finished with the whole throwing up part, I walked to the kitchenette where there were a few boxes of crackers which would hopefully be safe to eat.

"Hey," Newt said as I walked in. He looked up from the old paper book he was reading. "You're starting to have a pregnancy glow." He commented and smiled.

I let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah no, that's sweat from hacking my guts up." I said and stuffed my face with about six crackers and almost choked them, but at the moment, they tasted like the best thing I'd ever eaten, so I didn't care.

"You say that as you start to eat a sleeve of crackers," Newt laughs. "You slept for 13 hours."

" _What?"_

"Yep."

"Over half the day?" He nodded and I yawned. "Yet I'm still tired, how is this possible?"

Newt shrugged. "I don't know. Have you thought of any names?"

"What? Names? Why?" It seems that in the past few minutes, more questions have managed to pop up in my head.

"For the _baby._ " He explained. "I think he should be named Matt."

"Whoa, who said the baby was gonna be a boy? And what kind of name is Matt? Like, 'hello, here is my baby, Matt'?" I joked. It felt nice to joke around instead of fearing for my life.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Newt continued to laugh. "Okay, what kind of name were you thinking of?"

"Annalee."

"Annalee?"

"Annalee."

"That is better than Matt."

"You bet." I smirked and stuffed a few more crackers into my mouth.

Newt smiled and ruffled my hair as I pushed his hand away. "You're adorable."

"Shut up," I whined and yawned once again.

"I think you should go to sleep."

"No."

"Sleep."

"N-o, no."

"Please?"

"I need to pee."

 **AN : this was kinda random and cute. More stuff will happen in the next chapter, promise.**

 **Buh bye.**


End file.
